


Vile Behavior

by Alpinesorcerer



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Gen, Guilt, Little My being the little bastard she deserves, Lots of it, Projection, Shame, unfounded shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpinesorcerer/pseuds/Alpinesorcerer
Summary: However, just as she reached the top, a wave of shame and guilt struck her out of nowhere. She continued on to her room, but her pace slowed and she had forgotten her plan entirely. Little My despised this feeling, the feeling of constant wrongdoing that permeated her everyday life. She could usually ignore it, but sometimes it completely overtook her, like now.---Little My is dealing with some feelings, and comes back to a conclusion she has already reached.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Vile Behavior

**Author's Note:**

> I read through this once after writing it, so sorry for any mistakes I made. I based this mostly off of Moominvalley 2019, but it could still apply to the other versions. This is also the first fic I've published, so constructive criticism would be fantastic

“Little My! Little My, get out of there, there are guests coming over and we need to brew tea.”

Little My woke up abruptly from her sweet dream of tormenting the Inspector, opening her eyes to a ceramic wall and a bright light above her. She squinted at the light, and after a moment, she could see Moomintroll looking down at her with a sour expression on his face. He was glaring at her through the hole in the ceramic teapot she found herself in, holding the top. 

“Get out Little My, Ms. Fillyjonk and her nieces are coming around in five minutes. And look, you’ve gone and dirtied up the pot!” He said, pointing at her mud-stained shoes and clothes leaving grime wherever they touched.

“Yeah, well Ms. Stick-up-her-butt can go five minutes without tea. I needed the pot more,” She snarled, already rising from her resting place.

“For what?”

“To sleep in, you dunce. A girl needs her beauty sleep, you know,”

“Yeah right, there isn’t a single beautiful thing about you,”

At this, Little My ran out of the kitchen with a final, “It doesn’t much matter. I have to go find a way of making Ms. Fillyjonk’s life hard, and with so little time to plot, I can’t waste it talking with the likes of you.”

She heard back in the kitchen an indignant, “With the likes of you?”, but she had already begun making her way up the stairs to her room, already mentally sorting through her various knick knacks and small items for Ms. Fillyjonk and her nieces. A rope and her pet cockroaches should do nicely. Now, the only problem was how to make sure none of them escaped. She’d noticed that Little Pest had been especially active today, she’d be a problem...

However, just as she reached the top, a wave of shame and guilt struck her out of nowhere. She continued on to her room, but her pace slowed and she had forgotten her plan entirely. Little My despised this feeling, the feeling of constant wrongdoing that permeated her everyday life. She could usually ignore it, sometimes even forget it, but occasionally it completely overtook her, like now.

Now the reasonable answer was to simply stop doing things that made her feel ashamed. The feeling was there for a reason, being a troublemaker weighs on your conscience like that. That was the advice given to her by Moominmamma when My finally broke and explained to her how she felt. But, that was the issue - it began long before she had begun making trouble. In fact, when she was much younger, she did everything she could to avoid the feeling. She did her studies, helped around the house, played nice with her many siblings, and did everything he could to make it go away. But the shame and guilt persisted. Of course, it didn't help how everyone already told her all the time how disgraceful she was, how she'd never be a proper young woman. Fillyjonk was actually a prime example of it. She deserved the cockroaches, really.

Recently, My had begun imagining her mother in the back of her mind, watching her every movement. Watching and judging. This was ridiculous of course, the Mymble didn’t care what she did or how she acted, and thinking about it made her only feel worse, but it didn’t matter. She stayed and criticized how muddy her shoes were, how frazzled her hair was, how inconsiderate she was being to Moomintroll, how brutish she was going to be to her guests.

A few times she’d have Moominmamma or her friends or her siblings or her dad (or how she imagined him anyway), but it mostly stuck to Mymble. Her words cut the most.

Little My heard the front door open and shut as she was gathering up her supplies. She had come up with a much more elaborate and hilarious prank to pull not only on the Fillyjonks, but the Moomins as well. See, no one could tell her what she could and could not do. Not even her own mind. She came to the conclusion when she was younger that if she couldn’t drive away her ever present guilt, she might as well give herself something to be guilty for. At least she’d have some fun while she was at it. 

In fact, she would blow them all out of the water with how vile her behavior was. She’ll spite them if she has to lose a few cockroaches to do it. If she’s going to be a shameful little brat, Little My better be the very best at it.

**Author's Note:**

> I personally don't think this is why Little My acts the way she does, but I also just kind of wanted to write about my own feelings and Little My ended up being the conduit for that. We reached entirely different conclusions, but it still helped
> 
> Also I absolutely believe Little My would a) keep pet bugs and b) collect random small objects she finds lying around. The gremlin energy is too perfect


End file.
